dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Solas/Approval
In general, Solas will approve of curiosity, asking him questions, peaceful and diplomatic solutions, being respectful to spirits and elven culture, and supporting mage freedom. He will disapprove of pointless brutality, pressing people into servitude, as well as showing support for the templars and Grey Wardens. Recruitment Solas joins the Inquisitor automatically during The Wrath of Heaven. Solas's Disposition The player can generally tell how Solas feels about the Inquisitor by engaging him in a "generic" conversation (i.e. a conversation where his greeting and farewell are not changed by any other factors such as a quest or cutscene). Note that Solas is one of the few companions who will never leave the Inquisition, no matter how low his approval gets. :Cold/Hostile (-75 to -5): ::Solas will greet the Inquisitor with: ::*"Yes?" ::*"What do you need?" ::*"To what do I owe the pleasure?" ::*"Inquisitor" in a crisp, quick tone of voice. ::Solas will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Of course." :Neutral/Warm (-5 to 74): ::Solas will greet the Inquisitor with: ::*"Hello." ::*"Greetings." ::*"What can I do for you?" ::Solas will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Goodbye." :Friendly (75 to 125): ::Solas will greet the Inquisitor with: ::*"Good Afternoon," ::*"My friend," ::*"How can I help?" ::Solas will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Goodbye." :: If the inquisitor is an elf, Solas will occasionally greet him/her with "Lethallin"/"Lethallan" and bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Goodbye". :: If romanced, Solas will greet her with "My heart" or "Vhenan" or just a simple, quiet "Hello" and bid them farewell with "Dareth shiral". Cutscenes Prologue :He means, "I kept that mark from killing you while you slept." ::* Thank you - ::* You can do that? ::* I'm no use if I'm dead. ::* You know about the mark? - ::** That's commendable. ::** And when this is over? - ::** I'll do what I can. :Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey her orders on the matter! ::* What about the Breach? - ::* So no one's in charge here. ::* I'm standing right here. :If you take the mountain path... ::The prisoner? Then you...? :::* It was worth the risk - :::* All in a day's work. :::* No time for talk. :If you charge with the soldiers... ::Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here. :::* I'll do what I can. :::* I hope they're right, too. - :::* I'm your only hope. The Chosen of Andraste Haven only, first attempt to speak to him... :The Chosen of Andraste. A blessed hero sent to save us all. ::*I hope to be one. ::*Sounds dashing! - ::*I'm not a hero. :Every great war has its heroes. I'm just curious what kind you'll be. ::Q You study ancient ruins? (skips other options) - :::*''(Special)'' How can you sleep there? (repeat) :::*That's impressive. - :::*That's valuable. :::*That's dangerous. ::*A good one. - ::*A smart and happy hero. ::*Unstoppable. :Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution. ::*''(Romance) You can trust me. - ::*Cassandra will protect you. - ::*We have bigger problems. ::*Your fears don't matter. - ''Speak to him again after the scene... :Any artifact of such power is dangerous. The destruction of the Conclave proves that much. ::Q You think it survived? (repeat) - ::*I agree. ::*It will turn up. ::*It's not a priority. - Special. Tell Me More of Yourself Skyhold, requires +35 and the "Tell me about yourself." branch listed below must be completely exhausted Once both requirements are met, a special option "Tell me more of yourself." will appear. Select it to begin the scene. Note:' After the scene Skyhold will get its first set of renovation, so some companion dialogues won't be available anymore. :I sat beside you while you slept, studying the anchor. ::*Thank you. ::*That must have been quick. - ::*We're not here for me. - :Cassandra suspected duplicity. She threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I didn't produce results. ::*I wouldn't allow that. ::*Of course she did. - ::*It got results. - :Although I wished to help, I had no faith in Cassandra… or she in me. I was ready to flee. ::*You didn't. ::*Where to? - ::*You were smart not to. :You had sealed it with a gesture… and right then, I felt the whole world change. ::*''(Romance)'' You care about me? :::*''him.'' :::*It's okay. ::*''(Surprised)'' This mattered to you? ::*''(Stoic)'' I'm glad you stayed. ::*''(Confused)'' This isn't how it happened. After the scene, speak to him again... :Sleep well? ::No approval changes :if a female elven Inquisitor kissed him... :I apologize. The kiss was impulsive and ill considered, and I should not have encouraged it. ::No approval changes :I am not certain this is the best idea. It could lead to trouble. ::*''(Romance)'' I'll risk it. ::*''(End Romance)'' Then let's end it. After this conversation, he will sit in the chair and the following scene immediately becomes available. A Friend in Need Skyhold, requires +35, the '''Return to Haven' scene must be viewed first'' Begins All New, Faded for Her Codex Unlocked: Spirit of Wisdom :I may also need a favor. ::No approval changes :I heard the cry for help as I slept. ::No approval changes :It was summoned against its will, and wants my help to gain its freedom and return to the Fade. ::Investigate. ::Q1 Why didn't it want in? (repeat) - ::Q2 Why would they summon it? (repeat) - ::*I'll help. ::*I can go along with it. ::*I'm not saving a spirit. - Do you have a moment? Skyhold, after All New, Faded for Her. (high approval; threshold unknown.) :'Has it affected you? Changed you in any way? Your mind, your morals, your... spirit?' ::''No approval change. :You are not what I expected. ::*I'm just like everyone else. - ::*You make that sound bad. ::*What did you expect? :Elven inquisitor... :If the Dalish could raise someone with a spirit like yours... have I misjudged them? ::*Yes. ::*Honestly, not really. ::*No. I am who I am. - :the ending of this is the same regardless of the inquisitor race... : But you have shown a subtlety in your action. A wisdom that goes against everything I know of your people. :: No approval change. : Next line only said if the Inquisitor kissed Solas in Haven. (This may be a bug: if you flirt with other candidates meanwhile, the kiss option might not appear completely! If you want Solas, stick to him.) : :It means I have not forgotten the kiss. ::*''(End Romance)'' Let it go, Solas. ::*''(Romance)'' Neither have I. How does it feel? Skyhold, requires -30 :Being you. Are you blissfully unaware or, deep inside, is some part of you banging on the walls, screaming? ::*What did I do? ::*Fine, thanks. ::*Spit it out. - :Next line only said if the Inquisitor is a believer... :Do you enjoy the worship? Does it make you feel infallible, or do you see them as fools, gullible for their belief? ::*I believe. - ::*I'm giving them hope. - ::*The lie is useful. - ::*This conversation is over. (ends scene) - :Next line varies depending on whether templars/mages are allies/conscripts :A strong, proud organization founded on the fear of magic. What a wonderful job it has done. ::*They protect us. - ::*We need their skills. - ::*We need warm bodies. - ::*This conversation is over. (ends scene) - :Now I know I was right. You have no idea what a comfort that is. ::*So you're leaving? - ::*Good for you. - ::*''Solas.'' - Prompted Conversation After In Hushed Whispers :You are certain you experienced time travel? Could it have been an illusion, a trick of the Fade? ::*Dorian is certain. - ::*What would be the point? / I'm a mage. I'd know. - ::*No. - :What an amazing gift. It is vital the Inquisition succeed, to avoid the future you witnessed. ::*''(Romance)'' Thanks for the conversation. - ::*It doesn't matter. - ::*Not amazing. Terrifying. - ::*I saw you there. After Champions of the Just :Any group corrupted by a demon must be watched carefully. At least they know how to fight. ::*''(Romance)'' I can't predict you. - ::*Don't underestimate them. - ::*Beggars can't be choosers. - ::*They have their uses. - During Here Lies the Abyss After speaking to Livius Erimond in The Western Approach... : To seek out these Old Gods deliberately in some bizarre attempt to preempt the blight... ::* It was a good idea. ::* Don't forget the demons. ::* They are desperate. ::* (Romance) We'll stop them. I promise. ::* They obsess over Darkspawn. After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts :After our time in Halamshiral, I understand why. I had forgotten how I missed court intrigue. ::*Glad you liked it. - ::*You've seen this before? - ::*I didn't like it. - :The rest of the conversation depends on what happened to Briala. :if Celene & Briala reconciled... :In any event, Celene should be a steadfast ally, and Briala as well, thanks to your efforts on her behalf. ''' ::* I hope it helps the elves. ::* It worked out for everyone. ::* We needed the elves. ''No approval changes for any option. Conversation continues at "I'm sorry, I was confused..."' :else... :In any event, Celene/Gaspard should be a steadfast ally, ''about Briala; varies depending on quest outcome'' ::No approval changes for any possible variation :I'm sorry, I was confused. I do not consider myself to have much in common with the elves. ::*''(Mad)'' You should consider it. - ::*''(Pleased)'' I agree. - ::*''(Sad)'' That's tragic. - ::*''(Stoic)'' Who then? - :As for the elves of Orlais, ''about Briala; varies depending on quest outcome'' ::*''(Romance)'' I admire you. - ::*I agree. / I still want to help them. ::*You really think so? / She was short-sighted. - ::*She's shortsighted. / She didn't impress me. - After What Pride Had Wrought Only if the Inquisitor drank from the Well :You gave yourself into the service of an ancient elven god! ::Q Meaning? (repeats) - ::*I'm still myself. - ::*Why do you care so much? / Why does this bother you? - ::*It's done. - : If Morrigan drank from the Well the dialogue starts here :What will you do with the power of the Well once Corypheus is dead? :*I'll restore what was. - :*I'll rely on those I trust. - :**We will. :**What, never? :**I will still lead. :* One thing at a time. - :* I'll make the world better. - : : :What if it isn't? What if you wake up to find that the future you shaped is worse than what was? ::No approval changes :With luck, some of the past may yet survive. ::No approval changes After choosing a Specialization After a mage Inquisitor selects the Knight-Enchanter specialization :I wonder what they would think to see their magic used in defense of the Chantry. ::Q What were they called? (repeats) - ::Q What do you know of them? (repeats) - ::*They'd be pleased it lived on. - ::*I fear they would disapprove. ::*They would be proud of me. (elven Inquisitor only) '' - ::*Who cares what they'd think? - After a mage Inquisitor selects the Necromancer or Rift Mage specialization :'Why did you choose such an esoteric area of study?' ::*I wanted to learn. - ::*It's a tool, nothing more. - ::*I wanted to be stronger. - ::*I'd rather not say. - Investigate. Tell me about elves. ''This entire branch is available to elven Inquisitors and can became available to a human inquisitor with either extreme high or low approval upon completion of Wicked Eyes Wicked Hearts If the inquisitor is elven: First time this branch is selected... :You are Dalish, are you not? ::*Proudly. - ::*Why are you so angry? - ::*I am a true elf. :Response varies depending on previous choice, but the next choices are always the same ::*We are trying. Accept that. - ::*So teach other elves. - ::*So help them. - If the inquisitor is human: First time this branch is selected... :*Tell me about the elves. I'd be interested in hearing your opinions on elven culture. Second time this branch is selected and if Sera has been recruited... :Perhaps you should ask Sera. She has... opinions. ::*She's worthy of respect. - ::*You don't seem to like her. ::*I'm not asking Sera. - :Q1 Tell me about Elven magic. ::*''(Special)'' Was immortality due to magic? (repeat) - ::*''(Special)'' About blood magic... - :::*I don't mind blood magic. (ends branch) :::*Blood magic seems interesting. (mage inquisitor only - ends branch) :::*Blood magic is evil. - ::::Some would use daggers in secret, ashamed, and some would find rebellion titillating, a step down the path of depravity. :::::No approval changes :Q2 Tell me more of the Dalish. - :Q3 Tell me about ancient Elves. ::* (Special) What else? - :Q4 Tell me about city elves. - Tell me about the Fade. :Q1 Tell me about the Breach. - :Q2 Tell me about the Veil. - ::*That sounds marvelous. - ::*That sounds strange. - ::*That sounds dangerous. - :Q3 Tell me about demons. (Codex Unlocked: Spirits and Demons) ::*Can we change that? - ::*I don't believe that. - ::*I don't care. - Tell me about yourself. Requires -4 or greater. If Solas' approval is warm or higher, there is an extra line of dialogue towards the end of Q1. :Why? ::*I respect you. ::*Do I need a reason? - ::*I must know I can trust you. :Q1 Why study the Fade? * (Special) That sounds dangerous. * (Special) Clearly, you woke up. ::::Q Is that why you're here? (repeat) - ::::*I hope that works. ::::*Weird, but good for you. - ::::*That's unnatural. - :(Romance) You like my side benefits? (unlocks after completing Q1 branch; select immediately or it disappears) - :Q2 Where have you studied? - ::* (Special) Which battlefields? - :::* (Special) Tell me what happened! :Q3 Do you work with anyone? ::Q Wisdom and purpose? - :::* (Special) Those are demon names. ::*That's amazing. - ::*Can they be your friends? ::*Spirits are not your friends. - :::Is Cassandra defined by her cheekbones and not her faith? Varric by his chest hair and not his wit? ::::*''(Romance)'' I enjoy getting to know you. - ::::*Yes, spirits are people. - ::::*You need a body to be real. - ::::*Spirits lack free will. - ::::*I'm not arguing this. - Tell me about Corypheus. Available at Skyhold... :Cassandra and Varric seem more familiar with our adversary. ::*I respect you. ::*I'll ask them, too. - ::*I'm asking you. - :Q What will he do next? ::* (Special) You're certain? - ::The remaining questions have no approval changes Tell me about your journeys. ''Available after cutscene '''Return to Haven This branch can be exhausted three separate times :Each time he is asked - You're addicted to the Fade. Requires some amount of disapproval :Only... not. I care deeply for many things beyond the Fade. Just not you. ::*How can I change that? ::*Thanks so much. - ::*Tread lightly. - You have abandoned the elves. Requires some amount of disapproval :Special. :: (Special) You could teach us! (skips other options) - :: (Special) Educate them. (skips other options) - :::Q What are you fighting? (repeat) - :::*Rely on friends. (ends conversation) :::*So change. (ends conversation) - :::*Don't give up. (ends conversation) - :*Do you feel nothing? - :*Really? No way at all? - :*Why not fight? - ::There is no simple solution. I think you know that. Why attack me for knowing it as well? :::*Because I wish I could help. - :::*Because I will help them. In the Field Hinterlands * Recruit Ellendra using the Arcane Knowledge dialogue option while Solas is in the active party - * Recruit Ellendra by referring to Vivienne while Solas is in the active party - * Complete "Flowers for Senna" (Redcliff Village) with Solas in active party - * Complete "A Healing Hand" (Redcliff Village) using the Elf Dialogue option with Solas in active party - * Complete "A Healing Hand" (Redcliff Village) using the Solas Special Dialogue option with Solas in active party - * Complete "Agrarian Apostate" with Solas in active party - * Complete "Love Waits" with the "You failed her. Go home." dialogue option while Solas is in the active party - * Complete "Shallow Breaths" while Solas is in the active party - * Complete "Hunger Pangs" with Solas in the active party - * Complete "My Lover's Phylactery" with Solas in the active party - The Storm Coast * Complete "Cleaning House" by challenging the Hessarian Leader with Solas in the active party - Crestwood * Speaking to the Spirit in Old Crestwood to initiate "Burdens of Command": ** (Special) "Any advice for it, Cole?" - ** (Special) "Solas?" - * Complete "Burdens of Command" with Solas in the active party - * Speaking to the two villagers in Rusted Horn Tavern during "Still Waters": ** "How did you get in here?" - ** "This place is hardly romantic" - Anywhere * Activating an Elven Artifact with Solas in the active party - Notes Any romance option listed will only be seen by female elven Inquisitors. The "tell me about elves" branch becomes available to non-elves with higher approval while in Skyhold; requirements not specifically known. Category:Guides